110113doirjossik
galactoidArrival GA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 19:00 -- 07:00 GA: hey jossik 07:00 GG: Oh hey Do-r! 07:00 GA: do not talk to jack 07:00 GG: Who? 07:01 GA: okay if you ever meet anyone WHO_TALKS_LIKE_THIS_ 07:01 GA: dont say anything just leave 07:01 GA: he's evil 07:01 GG: alr-ght 07:01 GG: Who -s he, exactly? 07:01 GA: no idea 07:01 GA: also, don't talk to anyone else 07:01 GA: someone with a pink handle? 07:01 GG: You mean Aura? 07:02 GA: anyone who claims to be giving information 07:02 GA: no 07:02 GG: Oh, ok. 07:02 GG: Because Aura seemed pretty n-ce! 07:02 GA: oh, i dont really know aura 07:02 GA: i hope so, she's a co-player 07:02 GA: im not really the most up to date on everything in the human session 07:03 GG: -'m not really up to date on anyth-ng! 07:03 GA: yeah as far as i can tell everyone is confused 07:03 GG: -'ve -ntroduced myself to a few people, but other than that, - dont really know whats go-ng on! 07:03 GA: join the club 07:04 GA: population 7 billion and eight 07:04 GG: less, now... 07:04 GA: not less yet 07:04 GA: i dont think nate and aura are in yet 07:04 GA: i didnt get a message 07:04 GG: Well, - wouldnt know... 07:04 GG: So, so you have any spec-f-cs on who the other people are thast - shouldnt talk to? 07:05 GA: uhhh 07:05 GA: they arent any of the 8 humans 07:05 GA: and 07:05 GG: trolls? 07:05 GA: they arent any of the ? trolls 07:05 GA: i think 07:05 GG: then what are they? 07:05 GA: idk 07:05 GA: probably something weird 07:05 GG: hm 07:05 GA: like foxes or midgets 07:05 GG: hehehehe 07:06 GG: Wa-t, -s SO one of these people? 07:06 GA: uh, is that person a source of information and not a player? 07:07 GG: ... 07:07 GG: Actually, - k-nda offended them... 07:07 GA: yeah youre fucked 07:07 GG: by treat-ng her as a resource, not a person 07:07 GA: i said something to jack and he decided to kill one of my teammates 07:07 GG: jegus 07:08 GG: Why? 07:08 GA: no clue 07:08 GA: he rode into our session or some shit 07:08 GG: ?!?! 07:08 GG: How?! 07:09 -- galactoidArrival GA sends http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/102313doirPP .txt -- 07:09 GA: thats a log 07:09 GA: i tried to play it cool because i was scared hed murder me or some shit 07:09 GA: so disregard any nice words 07:09 GG: Wow 07:09 GG: Th-s -s one ser-ously bad guy! 07:10 GA: lol pp 07:10 GA: do trolls have pee? 07:10 GG: ... 07:10 GA: you know what im talking about, so you must 07:10 GG: yes, we do have to use the load gaper from t-me to t-me... 07:10 GA: lol 07:11 GA: hmmm, what other stuff do i need to tell you? 07:11 GA: uh, do you know how to clean up oil? 07:11 GA: and, if people can suffocate in their sleep while unconscious? 07:11 GG: ... 07:11 GG: Why do you ask... 07:12 GG: The o-l th-ng - can f-gure out 07:12 GG: But that second part has me concerned 07:12 GA: well a bunch of hot elves have been invading my home and got baby oil all over the house 07:12 GA: and my mom fainted from shock 07:12 GA: i think it was because of my soda 07:12 GG: Haha wow 07:12 GA: thats dumbtalk for alienghostsprite 07:13 GG: You certa-nly have a lot go-n on over there! 07:13 GA: yeah 07:13 GA: do you have any spaceships in alien land 07:13 GA: id like to be rescued 07:13 GA: though there is a distinct lack of stars in the sky 07:13 GG: Well, we have the technology 07:13 GG: But - do not personally have one 07:13 GA: you have to rebuild him 07:14 GG: Really? 07:14 GA: it was a reforonce 07:14 GG: You made THAT reference? 07:14 GA: yeah 07:14 GA: isnt that game like five years old now 07:14 GG: - dunno how old -t -s for humans 07:15 GA: does your planet revolve around your star 07:15 GG: Yes 07:15 GA: well, a year is how long that takes 07:15 GA: our years are probably different lengths though 07:15 GG: oh, you mean a solar sweep! 07:15 GA: uh, sure 07:15 GG: ok, now - get -t 07:15 GA: im not sure of a conversion 07:15 GA: do you have seconds? 07:15 GA: and hours? 07:16 GG: Yes 07:16 GA: and seconds are like about as long as saying 'one one thousandth' 07:16 GA: minutes are 60 of those, hours are 60 minutes 07:16 GA: days are 24 hours 07:16 GG: - know that! 07:16 GA: thats oddly weird that our civilizations based time around the number 60 but w/e 07:17 GG: Yeah... 07:17 GG: Ugh 07:17 GA: lets not talk about that again 07:17 GA: so you have weeks of 7 days? 07:17 GA: months of about four weeks? 07:17 GG: can we talk about someth-ng else? 07:17 GA: no this is for science 07:18 GA: w/e though 07:19 GG: yeah so 07:19 GG: -'m st-ll try-ng to f-gure out my t-tle 07:19 GG: "Kn-ght of Heart" 07:19 GA: armor wearing hearts guy 07:19 GA: p simple 07:20 GG: Maybe the un-verse wants me to sh-p people! 07:20 GG: - hope not, -'m the WORST at the whole romance th-ng 07:20 GA: or you could be like any oversexualized lady ninja and use love to kill 07:20 GG: ... 07:21 GA: you are catwoman 07:21 GG: hehehe 07:21 GG: - wouldnt K-LL w-th love, though 07:21 GG: Just sorta... beat people over the head w-th -t unt-l they stop be-ng ev-l 07:24 GA: not even going to attempt to understand page of mind 07:24 GG: yeah, - have no clue about that... 07:24 GA: what the balls even do pages do 07:24 GA: i remember one failed mercutio and he died in romeo and juliet 07:25 GG: oh gog 07:25 GG: can we not go -nto troll shakespeare 07:25 GA: shakespeare sucked 07:25 GG: agreed 07:25 GG: guy was a total hack 07:25 GA: i guess ill just google page 07:25 GA: nope, typed in gape 07:26 GG: n-ce 07:26 GA: ibe sude if a leaf of paper, as in a book 07:26 GA: a traditional young male servant 07:26 GA: *one side 07:26 GG: so maybe you use your m-nd to serve others? 07:27 GG: e-ther way, you sound l-ke a support class 07:27 GA: 'In medieval times, a page was an attendant to a knight, i.e., an apprentice squire' 07:27 GA: fuck i dont want to be a support class 07:27 GA: guess ill just reject that title 07:27 GA: and do my own thing 07:27 GG: CAn you even do that? 07:27 GG: l-ke -s that even poss-ble? 07:28 GA: idk 07:28 GA: not sure i can even help people 07:28 GA: i usually just fuck shit up 07:29 GG: - tend to screw th-ngs up as wel... 07:30 GA: no but it seems like everything i do i fuck up 07:30 GG: l-ke what? 07:30 GA: my momlusus is constantly challenging me to do things so i dont end up a rich brat 07:30 GA: but i always fuck it up no matter how hard i try 07:31 GG: -'m sorry ) :c 07:31 GA: its okay 07:31 GA: its usually my fault, you cant be sorry 07:31 GG: But the th-ng -s 07:32 GG: no matter how hard you screw up, you just have to get back up and keep try-ng! 07:32 GA: yeah and whenever i do that i just get burned with lazers or nearly get my head lopped off 07:33 GG: But you'rre okay! 07:33 GA: yeah, cause i gave up on my want of whatever and just made do with whatever shit i had lying around in my room 07:33 GG: You're st-ll al-ve, no matter how ahrd you screwed up -n the past! 07:34 GG: No matter how many t-mes you get knocked down, don't let the world keep you there! 07:34 GG: You get r-ght back up, and you try aga-n. 07:35 GA: wow are you a poster 07:35 GG: Because -f you qu-t, you never even have a chance of w-nn-ng 07:35 GG: no - am not a poster! 07:35 GG: -'m TRY-NG to be a good fr-end! 07:35 GA: i know 07:35 GA: im being a snarky asshole 07:36 GA: thats sort of my thing 07:36 GG: - know ( :c 07:36 GG: Just l-ke try-n to help people -s my th-ng! 07:36 GA: yeah thats a much nicer thing 07:36 GG: hehe yeah - guess 07:36 GA: whats your server like? 07:36 GG: You mean Null? 07:37 GA: uh, sure? 07:37 GG: She's bas-cally the best 07:37 GA: my server is too 07:37 GA: she hit my mom with a table 07:37 GG: She's smart, and she's beaut-ful, and she's bas-cally my best fr-end 07:38 GA: hehe 07:38 GG: what? 07:38 GA: sounds like someones got the hots for someone else 07:38 GG: Uh 07:38 GG: - don't 07:38 GG: thats not 07:38 GA: ahahaha 07:38 GG: *s-gh* 07:38 GG: yes 07:38 GA: i have a lot of experience with liking people 07:38 GG: - am totally and completely flushed for her 07:38 GG: an - have no -dea what to do! 07:38 GA: ask her out 07:39 GG: what 07:39 GG: no 07:39 GG: thats not 07:39 GG: Shes k-nda... 07:39 GG: A closed book, - th-nk -s the phrase 07:40 GA: hmmm 07:40 GG: she k-nda gets freaked out when shes put on the spot 07:40 GA: then you gotta be really chill about it 07:40 GA: casually flirt 07:40 GG: - dont know how to do that 07:40 GA: i casually flirt with my friend leon like all the time as practice 07:41 GA: also i have like a hundred elves pining for my love right now 07:41 GA: okay you just need practice 07:41 GG: Haha wow 07:41 GA: you are a knight of heart 07:41 GG: yeah... 07:41 GA: this is going to be your zone, yo 07:41 GG: - dont see that happen-ng 07:41 GA: yeah and i dont see being a support class happen 07:41 GA: but its going to happen anyway so fuck it 07:41 GG: - guess 07:42 GA: whats null's text color? 07:42 GG: Burgandy 07:42 GA: k cool 07:42 GA: 1 sec 07:42 GG: wa-t what 07:43 GA: hows this 07:43 GG: what are you do-nd 07:43 GG: what 07:43 GG: oh, god 07:43 GA: okay you need some serious flirt advice 07:43 GA: pretend im null 07:43 GA: wtf kind of name is null? 07:43 GG: Please tell me th-s -snt a th-ng that -s happen--ng 07:43 GG: Her name -s Nullar Ertors 07:43 GA: heart and mind are interconnected, yo 07:43 GA: probably 07:43 GG: ... 07:44 GA: they both involve emotions and thinking 07:44 GG: - th-nk m-ne -s emot-ons, YOURS -s th-nk-ng 07:44 GA: Well, hello! 07:44 GA: I don't know how I talk! 07:44 GG: please no 07:44 GG: Can we not 07:44 GA: Oops, closed books don't say hello. 07:44 GA: alright fine 07:45 GA: if you don't want help 07:45 GG: - do want help, but that would be just... 07:45 GG: we-rd 07:45 GA: aight 07:45 GA: then, idk, be really subtle? 07:46 GG: - am the WORST at subtelty 07:46 GA: i heard saying someones name more often makes them like you more 07:46 GG: ... 07:46 GG: thats probably just a human th-ng 07:46 GA: hmm 07:47 GG: - already got most of th-s adv-ce from the beau human! 07:47 GA: im trying to think with a care attitude of not constantly smooth 07:47 GA: beau gave you advice? 07:47 GA: uhhh 07:47 GG: yeah 07:47 GA: whatd she say? 07:47 GG: Bas--cally a lot of what you sa-d 07:47 GG: but we cam up w-th a sort of -dea 07:47 GA: then she sounds like a great person to talk to! 07:48 GG: Why? 07:48 GA: cause if she said what i said then shes right 07:48 GG: hehe 07:48 GA: obviously i know everything 07:48 GA: do you see this mind in my title 07:49 GA: so whats the idea? 07:49 GG: well apparently, accord-ng to my spr-te, th-s game has a method of comb-n-ng -tems 07:49 GG: And null really, REALLY loves plants 07:50 GG: So our -dea was for me to comb-ne plants and flowers and stuff unt-l - have a whole new k-nd of flower 07:50 GG: and then g-ve -t to her 07:55 GA: cool 07:56 GA: thats a good idea 07:56 GA: wait, what? 07:56 GA: combining? 07:56 GG: Yeah but - dont know how th-s whole "com-bn-ng th-ngs" th-ng works 07:56 GG: My spr-te ment-oned -t -n the most roundabout way poss-ble 07:56 GA: that sounds cool 07:56 GA: omg 07:56 GA: i could make 07:56 GA: so many kinds of suits 07:57 GG: Aw yes 07:57 GG: - could comb-ne th-ngs w-th v-deogames 07:57 GG: and get sweet v-deogame stuff, - guess 07:58 GA: i wonder what would happen if i combined a lab dog and a lab cat in my moms lab 07:58 GA: maybe throw in an orange too 07:58 GG: a dog cat orange hybr-d? 07:59 GA: so, a fox? 07:59 GG: hahahaha 07:59 GG: - guess so 07:59 GA: i wonder what ill combine 07:59 GA: to make the best axe 08:02 GG: Hey, - gotta go, but -'ll talk to later, okay? 08:02 GA: cool, see ya later -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:02 --